Al Final Estuviste Siempre Ahi
by LadyMarmaladePotter
Summary: H/Hr... Ultimamente Hermione se ha sentido asustada. Será Harry quien le brindará la protección que necesita? *spoilers: OotP*
1. CAPITULO 1

~o~ NOTA DE LADYMARMALADEPOTTER: Esta fanfic la escribimos mi amiga Ginny Malfoy y yo. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. Por favor dejen sus reviews porque es muy importante para nosotras saber qué piensan de lo que escribimos (bueno o malo) ~o~  
  
nota: esta fanfic también será publicada en hispafics.net  
  
..............o..............o..............o..............o..............o..............o..............  
  
:::AL FINAL SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE AHI:::  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter // LittleGinny-Malfoy  
  
*Capítulo 1*  
  
"That somehow this black night,  
  
Feels warmer for the spark,  
  
To hold us 'til the day,  
  
When fear will lose its grip,  
  
And heaven has its way,  
  
Heaven knows no frontiers,  
  
And I've seen heaven in your eyes" -Jimmy McCarthy (No Frontiers)  
  
"NO!!! NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!!!!!! .... Petrificus Totalus!.... Petrifcus Totalus!!!!!! ..... PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!!!!!!! ... ¿¡POR QUE NO FUNCIONA!?"  
  
"¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?..... ¡Hermione, despierta!"  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!" gritaba Hermione entre sueños... lágrimas de desesperación corrían por sus mejillas y Harry estaba realmente asustado  
  
"Despierta!" dijo levantando la voz y agitándola bruscamente. Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente y dio un pequeño brinco al encontrarse cara a cara con Harry  
  
"Tranquila... es un sueño" Harry trataba de calmarla un poco, pero él mismo estaba un poco alterado. Nunca había visto a su amiga en ese estado "¿Estás bien?"  
  
Hermione no contestó, pero abrazó a Harry con mucha fuerza y lloró con la cabeza recargada en su hombro, como si fuera una niña pequeña que acababa de golpearse la cabeza por accidente. Harry estaba desconcertado, pero decidió rodearla con sus brazos para darle algo de seguridad. Podía sentir que temblaba. No sabía qué más hacer. Para Harry, Hermione siempre había representado fortaleza, seguridad... ella era la que siempre lo traía de regreso a la realidad; era gracias a ella, sin duda, q había aprobado sus exámenes de Historia de la Magia. Siempre la había visto como la más centrada de los tres, pero ahora... ahora era diferente. Ahora, entres sus brazos la sentía frágil, como si al soltarla pudiera romperse.  
  
Un sentimiento de culpa hurgaba las entrañas de Harry, después de todo era su culpa que su amiga estuviera así. Si no hubiera sido por su estupidez, ella nunca hubiera recibido una maldición imperdonable de la varita de Antonin Dolohov. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado sus consejos... pero ahora era demasiado tarde y estaba pagando por las consecuencias de su estupidez, primero con la muerte de Sirius (aunque esa es otra historia que debe contarse en otro momento) y ahora con su amiga. Ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa y no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento más que prestarle su hombro para llorar. Desearía poder hacer algo más por ella... algo que en realidad la hiciera sentir mejor. Pero nadie mejor que Harry conocía los daños psicológicos que una de esas maldiciones pueden traer.  
  
La respiración de Hermione fue haciéndose cada vez más lenta y los sollozos finalmente cesaron. Entonces Hermione soltó a Harry para verlo a los ojos. Él ignoró el hecho de que su túnica estaba mojada con lágrimas para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.   
  
"Discúlpame" dijo secándose los ojos sin darse cuenta de que Harry no había dejado de abrazarla  
  
Pero cuando fijó su atención en Harry de nuevo, notó una mirada diferente en sus ojos esmeralda, pero antes de que pudiera descifrarla él se acercó y besó sus labios. 


	2. CAPITULO 2

Al Final Estuvise Siempre Ahi  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter // LittleGinnyMalfoy  
  
*Capítulo 2*  
  
"I'll be at your side  
  
There's no need to worry  
  
Together, we'll survive  
  
Through the haste & hurry  
  
I'll be at your side, if you feel like you're alone" –The Corrs (At Your Side)  
  
Fue un beso que duró varios segundos, en los cuales Hermione, no podía pensar con claridad, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, no hizo nada para detenerlo, aunque su conciencia dijera lo contrario. Se separó lentamente de Harry, que también parecía confundido, pero no tanto como ella. Se miraron por una pequeña fracción de segundo… Harry no sabía qué debía de decir, ni hacer.   
  
Si no había sabido la razón de aquel beso, seguramente tampoco sabría la reacción que traería, o ¿Será que muy en el fondo la sabía y no la quería admitir, sabiendo que no sería algo que debiera de suceder en aquel momento, ni entre ellos dos?  
  
Miró a Hermione, esperando encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta a muchas de las preguntas, que habían surgido. Pero ella en cambio, no lo miró, se apartó rápidamente de su lado, como si tratara de encontrar algo interesante en el suelo.  
  
"Ha…Harry…¿qué….?"murmuró sin dejar de mirar a otro lado, pero se detuvo al no saber cuales eran las palabras correctas en ese momento, pues nunca se había encontrado en tal situación, y menos después de lo que había sucedido, había sido, ciertamente algo muy reconfortante, pero no dejaba de confundirla en extremo.   
  
"Hermione… yo… escucha, no… ¡perdón! Yo..." era un momento en el que Harry quería salir de la sala común y nunca más pensar en lo ocurrido, no sabía si lo que había hecho había sido lo correcto, ni lo necesario…pero sabía que no podía ignorarlo. Sintió su cara cada vez más caliente, sabía que se había puesto colorado, se levantó y caminó hacia un lado de la chica, pero ella al sentirlo cerca, se movió unos cuantos pasos lejos de él. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo, cosa que no era nada fácil, ya que ambos estaban avergonzados al no saber como actuar, o decir. No sabían qué diablos había pasado. Y menos por qué se sentían tan avergonzados.  
  
"Harry… no... necesitas… perdón… es que… sólo… ne…necesito… tiempo…" y sin más salió a toda velocidad de ahí, sin siquiera preocuparse por todas las preguntas que había dejado sin responder ahí dentro.   
  
Salió sin mirar atrás, con un millón de pensamientos flotando en su cabeza, con imágenes distorsionadas de lo que había sucedido, de toda la desesperación, confusión y más que nada dolor, que la embarcaba en esos momentos. Primero había tenido una pesadilla horrible, y luego... luego ¿qué había pasado? Cuando despertó estaba entre los brazos de Harry... llorando... y... se sentía bien.... MUY bien. Pero, ¡Era Harry! ¡Su AMIGO, Harry! ¿Qué era lo que en realidad había sentido Hermione cuando estaba entre sus brazos? ¿Sería lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo?  
  
Abrumada por sus pensamientos, se detuvo, al final del pasillo, recargada sobre la pared, se sentó y tras esos recuerdos, dio unos cuantos leves sollozos, que salían involuntariamente.  
  
Harry, por otro lado, se había quedado, mirando el retrato de la señora gorda, que permanecía cerrado, esperando que la sombra de su amiga regresara por donde momentos antes había salido como torbellino, pero no sucedió. Caminó hacia la oscura ventana, que reflejaba una noche sin estrellas, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose una y otra vez, qué era lo que había hecho mal… si es que lo había hecho.  
  
"¿Qué demonios...?" Harry se sentó en la misma mesa en la que había estado trabajando con anterioridad, pero sin deseo de seguir haciéndolo. Después se dio cuenta de algo y salió rápidamente de la sala común para buscar a Hermione, lo que debió de haber hecho desde el principio.  
  
El corredor en la Torre de Gryffindor estaba vació, pero Harry corrió instintivamente hacia la derecha. Su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad tan alta, que parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho. Nada. El corredor seguía vacío, pero de pronto vio que se aproximaba a una figura oscura que se encontraba a nivel del suelo. Al acercarse más vio, que una de las antorchas la iluminaba... era el cabello de Hermione... ¡Al fin!  
  
Harry dejó de correr para acercarse más cautelosamente a Hermione. Ella, al sentir su presencia, levantó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada; él no la esquivó, esta vez la sostuvo y se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Tal vez era la luz, tal vez era sólo su imaginación, o tal vez sólo era la verdad, pero Hermione se veía muy bonita.   
  
"Harry..." Hermione rompió el silencio "¿Por qué?"  
  
La pregunta sorprendió a Harry, era lo mismo que él se preguntaba. Pero no podía sólo ignorarla. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado por haber corrido por toda la Torre de Gryffindor, así que se sentó al lado de Hermione y fijó su mirada en la pared, mientras Hermione lo miraba, esperando una respuesta.   
  
"No sé" respondió Harry después de pensarlo. Hermione volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado. "Es que... lo sentí" Harry bajó la mirada, un tanto avergonzado de haber sido tan sincero con sus sentimientos.   
  
Hermione lo miró de nuevo, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, y uno de sus dedos acarició la mano de Harry que estaba descansando en el suelo frío. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. (Definitivamente no se comparaba con lo que había sentido cuando Cho lo besó.... esto era mejor.)  
  
"Yo también lo sentí"   
  
Harry miró los ojos de Hermione, como si tratara de encontrar alguna pista de que eso fuera mentira, pero no la encontró. Todavía podía sentir su mano sobre la de él y sonrió. Esto se sentía bien. Entonces con su mano libre secó una lágrima que había logrado escapar de los ojos de Hermione y ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando la sutil muestra de afecto.   
  
... continuará... 


	3. CAPITULO 3

"Al Final Estuviste Siempre Ahi"  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter y LittleGinnyMalfoy  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"Open your eyes  
  
Undo the seem  
  
It's not like before  
  
It's not just a dream  
  
A hint of a smile  
  
As your hand touches mine  
  
No longer alone  
  
I feel them entwine" -M2M (Eventually)  
  
Los dos permanecieron inmóviles en silencio, sin importarles lo que pudiera pasar después, sin si quiera pensar que se encontraban a la mitad de la noche, en el oscuro pasillo del colegio, cuando no deberían; no, realmente eso no importaba, en ese momento lo que más les importaba era que estuvieran ahí, juntos.   
  
Unos segundos después, Hermione se levantó del suelo, aún mirando a Harry, quien la veía dubitativamente; alargó su mano para darle apoyo al levantarse. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos mirándose, con el reflejo de algunos rayos de la luna que se levantaba en el cielo. Sonriendo, Hermione murmuró "vámonos" y los dos caminaron juntos en silencio de regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando. Atravesaron la entrada por el retrato de la señora gorda, para volver a la mesa en la que estaban los pergaminos y libros sobre la mesa. Aunque esa noche no dijeron nada más de lo acontecido, los dos habían entendido que había sido un momento muy especial y mágico (por así decirlo). Regresaron para preocuparse una vez más de su vida, de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en aquellos momentos. Estuvieron una hora más, pretendiendo trabajar en el ensayo que McGonagall les había dejado, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando, y después los dos fueron a su habitación.  
  
Hermione, entró a su habitación tras despedirse de Harry. Había sido una noche muy rara, jamás habría creído que eso pasaría si se lo hubieran contado. Aunque fue algo inesperado, por alguna extraña razón la idea de que Harry y ella estuvieran juntos no le molestaba, le parecía una protección necesaria, la hacía sentir aún más segura; pero aún así le causaba dificultad poder verlo como algo más que su amigo, su mejor amigo. Y no era que ella o Harry, descartaran la opción de intentar algo más allá de ser buenos amigos, realmente lo que le había comenzado a preocupar era la idea de contárselo a los demás, de decirles lo que había sentido aquella noche, la primera noche en la que no se había sentido sola, quería contarle a todo el mundo cuanto apreciaba a Harry por el apoyo que le había dado en innumerables ocasiones.   
  
Se recostó en su cama, aún con estos pensamientos. Había una persona que al contárselo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no sabía cuales podrían ser sus acciones. Después de todo, decirle a alguien que de ahora en adelante será el mal tercio, no es nada fácil. Sobre todo cuando se trata de uno de tus dos mejores amigos.   
  
Ahora no le preocupaba, lo que antes lo había hecho: las razones de aquel beso, cómo se había sentido en compañía y protección de Harry... no eso no le preocupaba más. Eso se había sentido bien y ya. No había que buscarle más respuestas. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era su otro mejor amigo: Ron. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?, ¿la aceptaría como cualquier otra pareja, o se pondría furioso, como lo había hecho al enterarse que su hermana estaba saliendo con un chico?. La sola idea de que Ron pudiera tomarlo mal, le daba a Hermione, cierta inseguridad, al no saber si lo que hacia era lo correcto. Pero necesitaba tranquilizarse a sí misma, asi que pensó, que al igual que Harry, Ron entendería sus sentimientos, y no tendría por qué enojarse, después de todo, los dos seguirían siendo sus mejores amigos…o ¿no?.   
  
"No seas tonta, él lo entenderá" dijo una voz en su cabeza, y sin más quedó profundamente dormida.   
  
Se encontraba en un cuarto del Ministerio de Magia. Lo había visitado varias veces durante sus sueños. Siempre era la misma escena: Antonin Dolohov y tres Mortífagos más la atacaban. Ella estaba sola y lo peor de todo era que sus hechizos contra ellos nunca funcionaban. Empezaba a pelear con su almohada, como si quisiera sacarle las plumas a golpes. Pero de repente el sueño cambió, tomó una dirección que nunca había tomado. Detrás de ella apareció Harry y logró detener los ataques de los Mortífagos. Ya no estaba sola... lo tenía a él. Esa fue la primera noche que pudo dormir bien.   
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o   
  
Harry subió las escaleras a su habitación pensando en una sola cosa: Hermione. ¡La había besado! Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero nunca se había atrevido. Solo lo había imaginado. Pero esa noche, ni siquiera lo pensó, solo dejó que pasara. Y lo mejor de todo fue que ella no lo vio como si estuviera loco (eso siempre pasaba cuando se lo imaginaba) sino, que, al parecer, había sentido lo mismo que él.   
  
"¿Dónde estabas?" la pregunta lo dejó pasmado como un cubetazo de agua fría. ¡No había pensado en Ron! Un pandemonio se desató en su mente, aunque en el exterior intentaba verse lo más natural posible.   
  
"Eh.. estaba trabajando en el ensayo de McGonagall" le sudaban las manos. La mirada inquisitiva de Ron lo ponía nervioso.   
  
"¿En serio? Yo acabo de bajar porque olvidé un pergamino en una de las sillas, y no te vi ahí"  
  
"Que extraño... Oye, ya es un poco tarde y me duele la cabeza" dijo Harry cerrando las cortinas de su cama y poniéndole punto final al interrogatorio.   
  
Pero detrás de las cortinas Harry no dormía. Su mente divagaba. Pensaba en Hermione, en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y en la urgencia que sintió de abrazarla y de hacerla sentir bien. Después pensó en Ron ¿Cómo diablos le iban a explicar lo que había pasado, si ni siquiera ellos lo sabía con certeza? Era algo que tenían que discutir antes de hacerlo. O... ¿sería mejor mantenerlo en secreto durante un tiempo hasta que ellos estuvieran seguros? Harry volvió a pensar en Hermione, el toque de su mano, la textura de su cabello (era más suave de lo que parecía), la suavidad de su piel. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como tonto. Y decidió despejar su mente, después de todo ya era tarde y estaba cansado. 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Capítulo 4  
  
"first you cast your spell  
  
one kiss and I fell  
  
now only time will tell  
  
if it's magic, magic, magic" –A Flock of Seagulls (Magic)  
  
Al día siguiente, los tres amigos bajaron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor. Había un ambiente muy alegre por los corredores del castillo, ya que al día siguiente habría una visita a Hogsmeade, lo que, también en gran parte los hacia estar aún más nerviosos. Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry quedó, por coincidencia tal vez, en medio de los dos amigos. Del lado derecho estaba Hermione, y Ron a su lado izquierdo. Muchas veces se habían sentado así, pero nunca le había importado tanto como este día, se sentía un poco raro e incómodo estando al lado de Hermione después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior; y al parecer Hermione también parecía estar nerviosa, pensando en otras cosas mientras que Ron platicaba animadamente sobre los partidos de Quidditch de esa temporada, a Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan que lo escuchaban detenidamente y también a Harry y a Hermione, que a decir verdad no le ponían mucha atención.  
  
"Creo que Hufflepuff ha mejorado… ¿tú qué piensas Harry?" decía Ron mirando a su amigo, pero Harry al escuchar su nombre, y al no saber por qué le hablaba a él, soltó el tenedor, que cayó ruidosamente al suelo, y miró a Ron, quien a su vez lo veía confundido.  
  
"¿Yo qué?" dijo Harry después de haber levantando el tenedor del suelo, y mirando a Dean y Seamus que se reían a carcajadas de la expresión de Harry.   
  
"Nada… ¿estas bien?" dijo Ron regresando su mirada al plato que se encontraba en frente de él, Harry abrió la boca pero no parecía coordinar las palabras, y quedó de nuevo en silencio, se disponía a contestar, cuando un grupo de lechuzas entraron en el Gran Comedor, distrayendo a los alumnos. Una lechuza grande y café que llevaba el habitual diario mágico a Hermione, llegó directo a la jarra de jugo, que al parecer a alguien se le había olvidado moverla como siempre, para dejar espacio a la llegada del correo. Ron se levantó rápidamente al igual que Parvati y Lavender para que sus túnicas no se mojaran, y pudieran levantar el desastre provocado por la lechuza que permanecía en su lugar, levantando su pata para que El Profeta fuera desatado de ella.   
  
"¡Hermione! Despierta, necesitas pagar por El Profeta… Hermione…" dijo Ron recuperando su lugar. Hermione volteó su cabeza hacia él, pero su mirada indicaba que no había escuchado lo que había dicho.  
  
"¿Por qué no moviste la jarra? Mira lo que ocasiona…" dijo Lavender, pero no continuó al ver que ella no le prestaba atención.  
  
"¿Qué sucede? Están muy raros, ¿hay algo que… haya pasado y que no me haya enterado?" dijo Ron mirando a sus amigos, que se levantaron sin si quiera mirar a los demás de la mesa, que continuaban viéndolos con curiosidad. Salieron del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a su aula de Transformaciones, y Ron aún esperaba una respuesta.   
  
Habían llegado temprano por lo que tuvieron que esperar fuera del aula.  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿Qué esta pasando? Están muy raros…" Ron dijo desesperadamente al ver que ninguno de los dos lo miraba y tampoco hablaban.  
  
Harry se sonrojó y decidió voltear hacia otro lado para que Ron no lo percibiera, tal vez Hermione le contestaría  
  
La clase de Transfiguraciones transcurrió como siempre, aunque Ron no dejaba de mirar a Harry buscando una explicación, lo cual resultaba bastante incómodo para él, así que decidió que era mejor poner atención a la clase y tratar de ignorar a Ron. Su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando para encontrar la de Hermione quien, a ratos, también lo miraba de reojo. Harry sonreía para sí mismo cada vez que esto pasaba.   
  
Las siguientes tres clases fueron más o menos lo mismo, pero Hermione deseaba cada vez más estar a solas con Harry y por lo que veía en su mirada, él también. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando en clase de pociones los dos quisieron tomar el frasco de polvo de centinodia y sus manos hicieron contacto durante una fracción de segundo. Era inmaduro y tonto ponerse así por una cosa tan tonta, pero no pudieron evitarlo.   
  
Finalmente la campana que indicaba el final de las primeras cuatro clases había sonado. Harry había temido ese momento toda la mañana. Deseaba posponer la explicación lo más posible. Pero para su sorpresa y la de Hermione Ron no insistió.   
  
"Harry lo siento, tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora, pero no creas que voy a olvidar que ustedes dos tienen algo que explicarme."   
  
Hermione sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima a su conciencia al observar a Ron salir de la mazmorra de Snape casi corriendo.   
  
"¿Qué le pasa? Ha estado molestando todo el día y ahora solo se va, así nada más." Dijo Harry mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.   
  
"No es la primera vez que se va sin decir nada" Explicó Hermione y Harry se sorprendió de no hablo notado él mismo "Me pregunto a dónde irá"  
  
"Creo que podemos investigar eso después, Hermione" Harry cambió el tema mientras salían juntos de la mazmorra y caminaban lado a lado por un pasillo hacia la biblioteca. "¿Qué vamos a decirle a Ron?"  
  
"No se Harry." Hermione se detuvo hacia un lado del pasillo para no estorbar "Ni siquiera sé qué decirme a mí misma." Suspiró y su mirada se entristeció un poco "¿Es real? Dime si lo de anoche fue real o fue sólo un intento tuyo para hacerme sentir mejor."   
  
"Es real" Los ojos esmeralda detrás de un par de cristales sostenían una mirada de seriedad y honestidad absoluta "Es algo que había deseado hacer desde hace tiempo... Se qué estuvo mal que aprovechara un momento e debilidad... pero" Harry puso su mano suavemente en el brazo de Hermione "Es sólo que... contigo entre mis brazos... no sé... tuve que hacerlo." Harry se sonrojó, pero no apartó sus ojos de los de Hermione. Nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos. "Eh... mira... si te hice sentir incómoda..."  
  
"No, Harry. No incómoda... nunca me había sentido tan... tranquila... segura... no sé, sólo... bien. Además yo también había pensado en eso antes, y.... me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me despertara de esa pesadilla." Hermione abrazó a Harry por la cintura. Quería tenerlo cerca y sentir su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Él se inclinó y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, pero significativo (el pasillo estaba vacío pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo)  
  
Hermione sonreía, mucho más confiada que antes de hablar con Harry "Supongo que ahora debemos decirle a Ron que hay 'algo' entre nosotros." Harry asintió  
  
"Se va a poner como loco... No puedo esperar para ver su cara" Ambos se rieron al imaginar a Ron con los ojos bien redondos y la boca abierta como idiota.  
  
Siguieron su camino por el pasillo y después de haber caminado algunos pasos, Harry deslizó su mano entre la de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos. Se sentía muy natural hacerlo, en contraste con el pánico que había sentido cuando pensó en tomarle la mano a Cho. Era como si sus manos estuvieran hechas para encajar como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.  
  
De pronto escucharon ruido y voces en uno de los salones de clases y se detuvieron frente a la puerta intercambiando miradas curiosas. Hermione soltó la mano de Harry para abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo al interior.  
  
Harry emitió un sonido de sorpresa al encontrarse con la parte trasera de una cabeza con cabellera roja (indudablemente de Ron) que parecía estar extrayendo todo el aire que cabía en el cuerpo de una chica de cabello rubio y largo que estaba recargada contra la pared. Originalmente, querían encontrar a Ron para decirle su 'secreto' pero, al parecer, el también les había ocultado algo... y por más tiempo.  
  
Hermione volteó a ver a Harry con los bien redondos y la boca abierta como idota. Esto casi provocó que soltara una carcajada pero se tuvo que aguantar. '¿Quién es?' Hermione dibujó las palabras con sus labios sin emitir sonido. Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea.  
  
"Hem hem" Hermione hizo su mejor imitación de Umbridge para tratar de llamar su atención y ver con quién se estaba besuqueando su amigo. La parejita se separó de inmediato con miedo de haber sido encontrados por algún profesor.  
  
Harry y Hermione casi se caen de la impresión. La niña con la que Ron había estado intercambiando saliva era... ¡Luna Lovegood! 


	5. CAPITULO 5

Al Final Estuvise Siempre Ahi  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter // LittleGinnyMalfoy  
  
*Capítulo 5*  
  
"You could tell me tonight  
  
that maybe the world would end  
  
that the sun wouldn't rise it   
  
and was gonna rain again   
  
just as long as she's in my arms  
  
it's gonna be a perfect day"  
  
Por un momento, los cuatro se miraron sin saber qué había pasado. Hermione, creía que era algo imposible, verlos juntos; Harry no sabía si reír o no (aunque había que aceptar que la situación era bastante graciosa); Ron permanecía con su boca abierta, más rojo que de costumbre mirando a sus dos amigos y Luna por el otro lado, se mantenía viéndolos a los tres presentes con sus grandes ojos, como si la escena fuera tan común como ver un par de babosas en el jardín.  
  
"Ehh… Hola…Harry…uhm…ya conocen a Luna…" dijo Ron estúpidamente al no saber qué decir…  
  
"Si…así es, ya conozco a Potter y a … Hermione…claro…bueno, Ron ¿qué no les habías dicho ya?" dijo Luna que se había colocado en un escritorio al lado de él, balanceando sus pies que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo.  
  
"No, Ron no nos ha dicho nada… ¿Qué nos quieres decir?" dijo Harry que había salido del trance en el que se encontraba y sonreía ampliamente a su amigo.   
  
"Bueno…es que yo planeaba decírselos… pronto…" dijo Ron que lo miraba con curiosidad "además, hablando de eso, ustedes tenían que decirme algo ¿no es así?" miró a sus dos amigos con una pequeña sonrisa como si acabara de ganar un partido de ajedrez mágico.   
  
"ehh… si, pero… eso… será después… porque… ehh… queremos saber que pasa aquí…"  
  
"Hermione, creo que es bastante obvio ¿no crees?, lo que quiero decir, es que Ron y yo hemos estado juntos desde hace un tiempo... ¿qué nos iban a decir?" Luna se había levantado y había caminado hacia un lado de Ron quedando en medio de él y Hermione, que se encontraba sonrojada, esperando a que respondiera la pregunta.  
  
"¿Acaso Ginny lo sabe?" Preguntó Harry después de uno rato en silencio, recordando que Luna iba en el mismo grado que Ginny pero en Ravenclaw.   
  
"Bueno… pues… de hecho, fue culpa…" se detuvo al ver la cara de Luna, sonrió y continuó "digo, gracias a Ginny salí con Luna… uhm... una larga historia…" dijo Ron caminando hacia la entrada del aula, "bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo ya tengo algo de hambre, además no me quiero perder el banquete antes de adivinación e Historia de la Magia, sería un martirio; estoy seguro que me podrán contar lo que me tienen que decir… en el camino, o mientras comemos, para no tardarnos más. Vamos.." dijo Ron caminando en compañía de Luna; Harry y Hermione, se miraron confundidos, pero no dijeron nada y salieron detrás de ellos con dirección al Gran Comedor. 


	6. CAPITULO 6

Al Final Estuvise Siempre Ahi  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter LittleGinnyMalfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: ya saben.. nada es nuestro mas que la historia. Blah blah blah  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
"I found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know  
  
a reason for all that I do  
  
and the reason is you... "   
  
-Hoobastank   
  
Ron les iba platicando animadamente como es que, extrañamente, habían terminado él y Luna juntos, y a decir verdad, Harry y Hermione, no iban poniendo mucha atención. Habían encontrado a su mejor amigo, en un aula…¡besándose con Luna Lovegood! Si habían creído que lo que les había pasado la noche anterior había sido extraño, no tenía comparación con eso. Y aún más iban inmersos en sus pensamientos, después de todo, todavía tenían que esperar a ver la reacción de Ron al enterarse de que algo había pasado entre ellos.   
  
Al llegar a las inmensas puertas de roble del Gran Comedor se detuvieron antes de entrar. Ron volteó a mirarlos para que pudieran por fin decirle lo que tanto había esperado durante la mitad del día. Luna los observaba con una mirada de ansiedad, con sus grandes ojos, que hacia que Harry se pusiera aún más nervioso, ciertamente se tendría que acostumbrar a que ella estuviera a su alrededor, lanzándole miradas raras, pero no era en ese momento en que quería empezar a hacerlo, y menos que se enterara ella al mismo tiempo que Ron de lo que había ocurrido. Así que antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, lanzó a Hermione una mirada de desesperación, lo que hizo que dijera en voz alta, en dirección a la otra chica:  
  
"Apuesto que los de Ravenclaw se han preguntado donde has estado, ¿por qué no vas y les haces compañía?"   
  
Nadie había esperado ese comentario, y menos viniendo de Hermione. Pero parecía que no se llevaban muy bien desde el comienzo del año anterior. Luna no lo tomó agresivamente, nada más miró a Hermione con un aire de superioridad, se despidió de Ron y se marchó a la mesa en frente de ellos.   
  
"Bueno, creo que ahora sí podemos comer y contarte con tranquilidad" dijo Hermione, caminando entre los dos chicos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Se sentaron Harry y Hermione del lado izquierdo, junto con Parvati y Lavender, y Ron se sentó en frente de ellos al lado de Ginny, Seamus y Dean. Cuando se acomodaron, sus platos inmediatamente se llenaron de comida, y comenzaron a comer lentamente. Ron sin embargo, no lo hizo, y los miraba un tanto mortificado.  
  
"¿Y bien, es de la Orden? O ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"   
  
"Eh… no, no hemos sabido nada nuevo de ellos…creo que no quieren que hagamos nada tonto…" dijo Harry sin terminar la oración, ya que no le agradaba mucho el recuerdo del último año, y Hermione al parecer se dio cuenta, y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Harry sonrió.  
  
Hermione, decidió contarle a Ron lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y la pequeña plática que habían tenido al salir de Pociones. Ron no perdía una palabra de lo que le contaban, como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte, hasta había olvidado el hambre que tenía. Al terminar, Harry quitó la vista de su plato de ensalada, y miró a Ron, quien se encontraba en una especie de shock al igual que como ellos habían estado, con los ojos bien abiertos, y con la boca abierta como estúpido.   
  
Mientras tanto, alrededor parecía que todos habían encontrado esta historia bastante interesante, ya que un grito de Lavender, les dio a entender que habían estado escuchando. Parvati corrió para abrazar a Hermione y le murmuró algo que sonó como 'ya era hora'. 


	7. CAPITULO 7

**Al Final Estuvise Siempre Ahi**  
  
por: LadyMarmaladePotter LittleGinnyMalfoy  
  
DISCLAIMER: ya saben.. nada es nuestro mas que la historia. Blah blah blah  
  
Hey, quiero agradecer a toda la gente que ha mandado un review a esta historia, siento que nunca nos hemos tomado el tiempo de agradecerles a ustedes nuestros lectores. Su apoyo es muy importante para nosotras y leemos todos y cada uno de sus reviews, los cuales nos motivan a seguir publicando. Asi que no olviden decirnos lo que piensan, si les está gustando o no, etc. Aceptamos todo tipo de comentarios. Gracias por leer nuestra fic. 3  
  
**Capítulo 7**  
  
_"Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want but I can't hide  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me  
  
I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me."_  
  
- Dido  
  
Harry se sentía aliviado, por un lado, de que ya lo supieran todos, así no tendrían que esconderse; pero por otro lado, le preocupaba Ron. A pesar de la respuesta positiva y entusiasta de la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron no había dicho ni una palabra. Había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, pero Harry estaba seguro de que era fingida. Hubiera deseado decírselo en privado para poder explicarle bien las cosas, pero ahora había demasiado alboroto a su alrededor.   
  
Ron se levantó de su silla y salió del Gran Comedor justo en el momento que Colin Creevey les había pedido que posaran juntos para una foto.   
  
"Lo siento Colin, será en otra ocasión" Hermione miró a Harry y ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron buscando a Ron.   
  
Recorrieron todos los lugares en donde creyeron que podía estar, pero no lo volvieron a ver hasta que llegaron a su clase de Adivinación y él ya estaba ahí.   
  
"Ron" dijo Harry "¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada, nada" Ron contesto lo más normal que podía "¿No les dije? Me alegro mucho por ustedes" sonrió dándoles una palmadita en el hombro a ambos.   
  
Eso fue lo último que se menciono del tema hasta la noche, cuando Ron y Hermione estaban juntos en la sala común (Ron estaba copiando el mapa de estrellas de Hermione). Harry estaba en la lechucería buscando a Hedwig para mandar una carta.   
  
"Ron"  
  
"Espera... una estrella más... listo. ¿Qué?"  
  
"Mira, yo se que esto no es tan fácil para ti."  
  
"No, no es... estos malditos mapas. No les entiendo"  
  
"No estoy hablando de los mapas. Tú sabes bien de qué te hablo" Ron bajó la mirada  
  
"Mira Hermione, si tú y Harry quieren andar por ahí agarraditos de las manos, pues háganlo. No es mi problema"  
  
"¡Ronald Weaslel! ¡No me hables así!" Hermione sonaba igual que Molly.  
  
"Discúlpame" dijo Ron dejando a un lado su sarcasmo. "Es solo que... bueno... tú sabes que me duele"  
  
"Tú y yo ya hablamos de esto hace mucho. Ya te expliqué que yo quiero a Harry. Tu amistad es muy importante para mí. No la cambiaría por nada del mundo." Hermione tomó su mano "Te quiero mucho. No dejes que los celos terminen con esta amistad."  
  
"Yo también te quiero. Y la verdad es que Harry y tú hacen una buena pareja. Me da gusto que al fin se atreviera, pensé que nunca lo haría." 


End file.
